First Love
by ShatteredGlassHearts
Summary: Soultouch is temporary but memories last forever..Lara-le falls for Locke again but will it last? How will Wyn react? And what are the Brotherhood up to? Lemon in future chapters and sweetness. LaraLocke KnuxJulie-su SonicSally. WYN-BASHING !


Characters are not, and never will be mine

Wrote a little poem, hope you don't mind xD

LockeLara

**First Love**

_All that is gone and all that is dead_

_You still stand here, as solid as lead_

_A soft smile gracing the beauty that is your face_

_As you pick me up and take me from this treacherous place_

_The broken hearts strewn around us like wretched souls_

_Wailing, tortured, dying to be let go_

_Hands shaking as you kiss my lips and fill the hole_

_That I once called my heart, I release and let my feelings flow_

_You repair me piece by piece with sunshine and spring rain_

_I'm drowning into the blue eyes that shame the skies above_

_As throw the ring away, and the vow I made to that man, in vain_

_And hold you close, my soulmate, my first love_

**~Chapter 1 – Longing**

It had been three years since Lara-le and Wynmacher had gotten married and Lara was bustling around with her son and Sonic, wanting to buy an anniversary present. She had dragged Knuckles along since she felt the need to spend more 'quality time' with the crimson-furred male and he dragged along Sonic for fear of being lost, bored, killed, maimed or perhaps receive cutting glares from the sweet shop specialists because Athair decided to take a bath in the chocolate fountain and hide the money like easter eggs. Knuckles growled at the memory, he wanted to shackle his eccentric grandfather up, much to the amusment of Thunderhawk and Sojourner. Why on earth was he stuck with a crazy family like that? Chaos was nothing compared to his ancestor's antics, the emerald's radition must've gotten to them at last...

And there he was, walking along with his mother and best friend in a sluggish manner. He hated shopping. Knuckles thanked the gods for Julie-su's little desire to trail around a shopping mall or even worse, town. The Guardian shuddered, praying that she doesn't develop a craze for eyeing up shoes she couldn't afford anytime soon.

Lara tapped her son on the nose. "Don't stand still baby, we need to get to the gift shop on time before the crowds get there."

Sonic snickered, nudging Knuckles teasingly. "Yeah _baby_ we can't afford to miss out the special offers can we?"

Knuckles glowered at Sonic, swiping for his quilled head. "But Mum, can't you just get him wine? Thats what normal couples do."

"No I need to get to this shop, Maurice get _down_," she yelled at the hedgehog, who was balancing on a nearby statue.

She sighed, Knuckles was so difficult when it came to shopping. _Just like his father_ Lara thought with a slight smile, remembering the time when she wanted to get something for the Brotherhood.

***

Locke sighed as Lara tugged on his lab coat, weaving through the bustling crowds. This was ridiculous, Christmas shopping shouldn't be so tiresome. In fact, shopping itself shouldn't be so tiresome. He despised the shoving and noise, the waiting in queues and the rushing to get to the stores before they shut. Locke was a simple man, when he picked up something he bought it, whereas Lara dithered between things, wondering if they would like it or not. Now there was nothing wrong with deciding what to choose.

So long as it didn't take you twenty five minutes to do it.

The Guardian rolled his eyes as his love paniced, wondering what on Mobius to get Athair. Now _he _was easy, just get him something simple and he'll be amused for hours. Like exploding chewing gum.

"Look, it's not that bad," Locke said in a soft, gentle voice. "Just pick up something, like so and...walk to the till."

Lara-le glared. "Don't patronize me _honey."_

"I'm _not._ We've been here over half an hour. Just get him something!"

"I can't! Not just _something_!"

"Yes you can! It's the thought that counts."

Lara looked piteously at him.

He shook his head, deciding to employ a different tactic. _But what else? _he thought _This is a shopping mall for crying out loud...what could possibly.._

Lara noticed Locke had a strange look on his face as well as a furious blush, putting his fur to shame. _He's up to something..._she thought, absentmindedly picking up a random object to look at. Lara knew Guardians had their ways of getting what they want but still.

She smiled as Locke's arms snaked around her waist and he whispered, slowly and hesitantly.

"I want you."

Lara-le's mouth dropped. _The heck??_ she thought, blinking. Now this was strange. Not sacrificing Sojourner's boots to the dishwasher Athair-style strange but just plain out of character. Locke was probably the most shy person she knew, especially about this.

Then it clicked. He was so desperate to get out of here. She gritted her teeth _I knew he couldn't lie.._

Turning around to give him a rant, Lara came face to face with a pair of dark, lustful eyes and a pair of slightly swollen lips. She gulped. _He was serious??_

Lara bit her lip as he scooped her up and ran out the shop, throwing money on the counter.

***

Lara-le smiled at the memory. Yes, those were good times with Locke. She frowned slightly and shook her head. Why was she thinking about him?

Her emerald eyes glanced down at the package in hand. Wine. Just like any other normal couple. Lara sighed, she secretly missed all the madness at Haven, the way things used to be, her and her bumbling scientist...

Her lips curved into a smile as she remembered the present she got for Athair, the one he absolutely adored.

Exploding chewing gum.


End file.
